Only lies remain
by Silberbullet
Summary: Familienveränderung, Wahrheit, Verrat und das Ende des goldenen Trios
1. Anruf

Moin, hier ist meine momentan aktuellste FF. Die anderen sind alle schon etwas älter, so vier oder fünf Jahre.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und lasst doch ein Kommi da, wenn ihr mögt!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::

Kapitel 1 - Anruf

„Hermine? Hier ist jemand am Telefon der dich sprechen möchte." Rief Emma Granger die Treppe hoch, da ihre Tochter sich in ihrem Zimmer befand und vermutlich wieder einmal am lesen war. Wie es bei Hermine so oft der Fall war. Manchmal machte sie sich Sorgen darüber, ob das ganze Lesen auf Dauer gesund war. Klar, sie wusste das ihre Tochter inzwischen Freunde gefunden hatte, auf ihrer Schule in Schottland, aber hier in England verbrachte sie die Ferien für gewöhnlich nur mit ihren Eltern und nicht mit einigen anderen Leuten in ihrem Alter. Letztes Jahr war eine Ausnahme gewesen, wegen dieser einen Weltmeisterschaft von einem der Sportarten in der magischen Welt.

Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Moment und die braunhaarige Hogwartsschülerin stand bei ihr und nahm das Telefon entgegen. „Hermine Granger." Meldete sie sich und war gespannt darauf wer sie denn wohl sprechen wollte. Es war eher selten das mal jemand anrief der sie sprechen wollte. Immerhin hatte sie kaum Freunde die ein Telefon hatten geschweige denn überhaupt wussten wie man das denn benutzte. Ihre Freunde waren genau wie sie Hexen bzw. Zauberer und da wurde entweder via Eulenpost oder Flohpulver kommuniziert. Elektronisches Spielzeug funktionierte an Orten wo Magie stark versammelt war eher selten.

„Hallo Frau Granger, ich bin Doktor Lance vom Krankenhaus in London. Ich habe hier einen Harry Potter, der sie als Kontakt angegeben hat, als wir ihn gefragt haben wer ihn abholen kann. Zu seinen Verwandten wird er nämlich nicht zurückgehen, wenn es nach mir und dem Rest des Krankenhauses geht." „Was ist passiert?" fragte Hermine nach und hoffte, dass es Harry gut ging. Durchaus war ihr bekannt, dass die Dursleys nicht gerade freundlich waren und ihr bester Freund es hasste in den Sommerferien jedes Jahr aufs Neue dorthin zurück gehen zu müssen. „Das würde ich lieber mit Ihnen besprechen, wenn sie hierher kommen. Über das Telefon lässt sich das schlecht besprechen." „Okay, dann komm ich zu Ihnen. Es kann aber einen Moment dauern, weil wir ein Stückchen weit weg wohnen." „Das ist kein Problem. Die Hauptsache ist, das der Junge überhaupt jemanden hat der ihn abholt." „Ja, dann bis später." „Tschüss." Sekunden später war nur noch ein Tuten in der Leitung das signalisierte, dass ihr Gesprächspartner aufgelegt hatte.

Kaum das die Griffindor das Telefon wieder auf das Tischen im Flur gelegt hatte, flitzte sie auch schon in die Küche wo ihre Mutter dabei war Tee zu machen. „Mum, kannst du mit mir zum Krankenhaus in London fahren? Harry ist da und so wie sich das am Telefon anhörte, soll oder darf er nicht zurück zu seinen Verwandten. Kann er auch hier bei uns bleiben? Normalerweise holt Ron ihn mit seiner Familie ab, aber die sind dieses Jahr im Urlaub und ein Telefon haben die auch nicht…" Emma Granger musste nicht lange überlegen, denn sie hatte von Hermine vieles über Harry und seine Verwandten gehört. Es war ihr ein Unverständnis wie man so mit einem Teenager umgehen konnte. Dieser Junge hatte es schon schwer genug, nachdem was sie gehört hatte, und seine Verwandten machten es nur noch schlimmer. „Natürlich kann er hierbleiben, Schatz. Ich glaube nicht, dass dein Vater etwas dagegen haben wird. Wir können auch gleich rüberfahren. Tee trinken können wir später immer noch." Mit diesen Worten stellte Emma den Teekessel ab und schnappte sich ihre Schlüssel. Jacken waren nicht nötig, weil es draußen mehr als nur warm war und es angenehmer ohne war.

Für gewöhnlich dauerte eine Fahrt nach London mindestens eine Dreiviertelstunde, heute jedoch stellte Emma Granger einen neuen Rekord für sich selbst auf. Mit dem BMW 3er ActiveHybrid brauchte sie exakt 32 Minuten bis sie vor dem Krankenhaus parkte und gemeinsam mit ihrer Tochter das Krankenhaus betrat. An der Rezeption erkundigten sie sich nach Harry und gingen von dort zu der Abteilung in der Schwarzhaarige sich befand.

An ihrem Ziel angekommen wurden sie auch sogleich von einem Arzt angefangen, der offenbar nur auf sie gewartet hatte. „Sind Sie hier um Mr. Potter abzuholen?" erkundigte er sich bei ihnen und als Emma dies bestätigte, bat er die beiden erst noch darum kurz mit in sein Büro zu kommen.

„Der Junge hat einen enormen Schutzengel, wenn ich das mal so ausdrücken darf. Das meiste sind einfach nur blaue Flecken und hier und da eine Prellung. Sein Arm ist gebrochen und wird eine Weile brauchen, bis er wieder geheilt ist. Ansonsten hat er, wie bereits gesagt, eine Menge Glück gehabt. Und wenn ich mir die Frage erlauben darf, woher kennen Sie Mr. Potter." Der Arzt klang neugierig, als er die Frage stellte. Offenbar wollte er erst ein paar Informationen über sie haben, bevor er ihnen erlaubte zu Harry zu gehen.

„Wir gehen zusammen zur Schule und sind in einer Clique." War die Antwort von Hermine, die dem Arzt vollkommen ausreichte. Mehr wollte er auch gar nicht wissen. „Ich bitte Sie noch darum ihn nicht zu seinen Verwandten zurück zu bringen. Es mag sein, das diese noch das Sorgerecht für ihn haben, aber dies wird nicht mehr lange der Fall sein. Uns ist während der Untersuchung aufgefallen, dass er alte Verletzungen hat, die zum Teil mehr schlecht als recht verheilt sind. Wir können nicht genau sagen wo sie herkommen, aber sie beeinflussen sein Wachstum, was der Grund dafür ist, das er ein wenig kleiner als seine Altersgenossen ist. Ein Korrigieren der Verletzungen ist für uns ebenfalls nicht möglich." Diese Worte ließen Hermine schlucken, ihr war zwar aufgefallen, dass ihr bester Freund hier und da einige kleinere Narben hatte, aber sie hatte angenommen, dass die noch aus dem ersten und zweiten Schuljahr kamen. Das die Dursleys daran Schuld waren, war ihr nicht einmal ansatzweise in den Sinn gekommen.

„Daher wird jemand zu Ihnen kommen, um mit Mr. Potter zu reden und zu schauen wo er am besten untergebracht werden kann. Soviel wie er mit erzählt hat ist er die meiste Zeit des Jahres in einem Internat in Schottland und will dieses auch weiterhin besuchen." „Zurückschicken werden wir ihn auf keinen Fall. Wir hatten geplant Harry die restlichen Ferien über bei uns unterzubringen und wenn die Leute vom Jugendamt nichts dagegen haben kann er bis er volljährig ist bei uns bleiben." Teilte Emma dem Arzt mit und lächelte leicht. Es würde so laufen wie sie es wollte, bzw. im Kopf geplant hatte. Was das betraf konnte sie durchaus überzeugend sein.

„Von meiner Seite aus wäre dann alles geklärt, wenn sie wollen können Sie jetzt zu Mr. Potter und ich mache die Entlassungspapiere fertig." Meinte der Arzt und erhob sich. Für ihn war das Gespräch beendet. „Danke." Hermines Mutter reichte dem Arzt die Hand und dann verließen sie das Büro um zu Harry zu gehen.

Dieser saß auf dem Bett und zappte lustlos durch die Kanäle des Fernsehers, der an der Wand angebracht war. So wie aus aussah lief nichts was ihn wirklich interessierte. Dementsprechend wirkte er auch ziemlich gelangweilt. Als sie den Raum betraten und die Tür hinter sich schlossen sah er jedoch auf und Emma konnte sehen, wie in den Augen des Jungen etwas aufflammte. Was es war wusste sie nicht, aber sie konnte durchaus erkennen, dass Harry froh war zumindest ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen.

„Wie geht´s dir?" fragte die Braunhaarige ehe Harry auch nur ansatzweise den Mund aufmachen konnte. „Ging mir schon besser, aber ich komm durch. Wie immer, kennst mich doch." Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen sah der Junge zu den beiden Grangers und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante. Die Fernbedienung lag vergessen auf dem Bettlaken neben ihm. „Und das nur zu gut." Erwiderte Hermine ebenfalls lächelnd und stellte dann erst einmal ihre Mutter vor. „Harry, das ist meine Mutter, Emma Granger." „Schön Sie kennen zu lernen, Mrs. Granger. Ich bin Harry Potter." Leicht hinkend kam Harry zu der älteren Frau rüber und hielt ihr die Hand hin. „Es ist ebenfalls schön dich kennen zu lernen, Harry und du kannst mich ruhig Emma nennen."

Nach der kurzen Vorstellung sahen sie zu, dass sie schnell aus dem Krankenhaus herauskamen und stiegen wieder in den Wagen der Grangers. „Davon das ich noch mal zur Untersuchung kommen soll hat Doktor Lance nichts gesagt, oder?" erkundigte Harry sich und sah nach vorne, wo Hermine und ihre Mutter saßen. „Nein, wieso?" erwiderte Hermine und klang ein wenig verwirrt. Was wollte Harry mit dieser Frage bezwecken? „Naja, du hast doch bestimmt noch ein paar Tränke vom letzten Jahr zuhause rumstehen, nehme ich mal an." „Darauf willst du hinauf. Ja ich hab noch welche und damit sollte dein Körper ziemlich bald wieder fit sein. Selbst dein gebrochener Arm." Auf diese Aussage hin grinste ´der-Junge-der-lebt´ gut gelaunt. Das bedeutete, dass seine Schmerzen demnächst Geschichte sein würden und darüber war er heilfroh. Länger als nötig wollte er mit denen nicht rumlaufen.


	2. Bei den Grangers

Hallo Leute! Viel Spaß bei diesem Kapi!

Zugegeben, viel passieren tut hier noch nicht, aber das kommt in den nächsten Kapis langsam aber sicher.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::

Staunend sah Harry das Zuhause seiner besten Freundin an. Der Vorgarten war pikobello in Schuss, mit jede Menge Blumen und ein kleiner Brunnen plätscherte vor sich hin. Das Haus wirkte schon jetzt freundlich und einladend, wenn er nur davor stand. Beim Betreten stellte er dann fest das deutlich erkennbar war, das Hermines Eltern Zahnärzte waren. Alles war ordentlich aufgeräumt und nirgends schien auch nur ein Krümelchen Staub zu liegen. Dennoch war es so ganz anders als bei den Dursleys. Überall hingen Familienfotos und andere Dinge um dem ganzen einen gemütlichen Anschein zu geben.

„Deine Sachen sind noch bei deinen Verwandten, oder?" fragend sah Hermine zu ihrem besten Freund hinüber. „Ja, aber das ist kein Problem. Das wichtigste hab ich bei mir." Erklärte Harry und zog einen Beutel aus seiner Hosentasche die an seinem Gürtel befestigt war. Daraus zog er seinen Zauberstab, die Karte des Rumtreibers, seinen Feuerblitz, den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang und das Fotobuch das er in seinem ersten Jahr von Hagrid bekommen hatte. Ein paar andere Sachen die ihm wichtig waren befanden sich ebenfalls noch darin. „Hedwig ist irgendwo unterwegs und wird hier wohl im Laufe des Tages auftauchen, schätze ich mal. Das was bei den Dursleys liegt kann auch da liegen bleiben. Es ist nichts Wichtiges und du hast die Schulbücher der letzten Schuljahre ja auch hier. Notfalls kann ich mir die auch nochmal kaufen. Ansonsten liegen da nur Klamotten und Hedwigs Käfig. Also nichts, was wirklich wichtig ist." Eher skeptisch sah Hermine zu Harry hinüber. Meinte er das Ernst? „Was stellen die Dursleys denn mit deinen Sachen an?" wollte sie von ihm wissen. „Sobald die spitzkriegen das die kein Sorgerecht für mich mehr haben, werden die meine übrigen Sachen vermutlich in die Mülltonne werfen oder in Brand stecken." Als er dies sagte wirkte Harry sogar recht unbekümmert.

„Wie kannst du das so einfach sagen?" Emma klang deutlich entsetzt. „Weil es dir Wahrheit ist. Die interessiert es kein Stück, ob ich meine Sachen vielleicht gerne wieder bekommen würde. Zumal das meiste sowieso nicht mehr passt. Ich muss mir nur neue Sachen kaufen und das ist kein Problem das hatte ich eh vor." „Wenn du das sagst…" noch immer war Emma skeptisch beließ es jedoch dabei. Inzwischen war der Junge alt genug um zu wissen was er tat.

„Dann weiß ich schon was wir morgen machen." Hermine klang leicht belustig und glücklich. Ihr bester Freund jedoch wirkte entsetzt, sobald er ihren Gedankengang erahnte. „Bloß nicht!" „Oh doch, wir besorgen dir morgen neue Klamotten. Egal was du versuchst um darum herum zu kommen." „Okay, okay. Ich komm ja mit." Gab der Schwarzhaarige klein bei und ließ sich auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer der Grangers nieder. Es war besser eine Niederlage einzugestehen, wenn sie erkannt war. Zumindest in diesem Fall und bei Hermine.

„Was haltet ihr von einer Tasse guten englischen Tee?" erkundigte Emma sich und sah die beiden Teenager an. Sie selbst würde auf alle Fälle eine Tasse trinken. „Gerne." War Harrys Antwort und Hermine nickten ebenfalls zustimmend. Dann ging sie schnell nach oben um für Harry die nötigen Tränke zu holen, um ihn wieder auf zusammenzuflicken. Dank der Erfahrung aus den letzten Jahren hatte sie die Standarttränke eigentlich immer auf Vorrat. Man konnte ja nie wissen was als nächstes passierte.

Als sie aus ihrem Zimmer wieder nach unten kam hatte ihre Mutter bereits den Tisch mit Teetassen und einigen Keksen versehen und Harry tauchte gerade aus der Küche mit einem Zuckerpott und drei Löffeln auf.

„Bis der Tee fertig ist, dauert es noch ein paar Minuten." Teilte Emma Granger ihrer Tochter mit und griff zum Telefon um ihren Mann über den Gast zu informieren. So ganz ohne Vorwarnung sollte Dan hier nicht auftauchen. Um in Ruhe telefonieren zu können ging sie in die Küche und die beiden Jugendlichen blieben im Wohnzimmer, da Harry eh noch seine Tränke schlucken musste.

„Welchen willst du zuerst?" fragend sah die Braunhaarige zu Harry hinüber. Dieser jedoch zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. Es war ihm total egal, da sie eh alle grausig schmeckten. Deshalb griff er wahllos nach einem der drei Tränke und kippte ihn hinunter. Die anderen zwei folgten nacheinander und bei jedem der Tränke verzog er das Gesicht aufs Neue. Gab es nicht eine Möglichkeit, diese Dinge mit irgendwelchen angenehmen Geschmacksrichtungen zu versehen oder wenigstens geschmacklos zu machen?

Harry lernte Dan Granger am Abend kennen und stellte fest, dass er gut mit ihm klar kam und stellte fest, dass dieser viel über Politik wusste. Etwas was für Harry sehr interessant war, da die Dursleys sich nicht wirklich darum kümmerten. Was dazu führte das die beiden sich den Großteil des Abends darüber unterhielten. Hermine fand das ganz amüsierend, da sie dieses Interesse bei Harry noch nicht wirklich festgestellt hatte. Es gab immer wieder Überraschung was den ´Jungen-der-lebt´ betraf.

Relativ früh verzog Harry sich dann aber ins Gästezimmer, da er doch bald ziemlich müde war. Die Tränke hatten zwar seine Verletzungen geheilt, aber sie hatten nicht seine körperliche Schwäche behoben. Die würde sich nur durch Schlaf auskurieren lassen und genau das hatte er vor, schlafen. Einfach nur schlafen.

Er schlief bis spät in den nächsten Tag hinein und niemand von den Grangers weckte ihn. Sie gönnten ihm den Schlaf, den er so bitter nötig hatte.


	3. Shoppen mit Harry

Herzlich Willkommen zu einem weiteren Teil von ´Only lies remain´!

Vielen Danke für ´s Review im letzten Chapter und ich sag natürlich nicht nein zu weiteren!

Jetzt aber erst einmal viel Spaß beim Lesen!

„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, Harry!" belustigt sah die braunhaarige Hexe zu ihrem besten Freund, als sie den ersten Klamottenladen betreten wollten. Denn Harry war vor dem Laden stehen geblieben und machte keine Anstalten hinein zu gehen. Offenbar wusste er nicht, ob er da wirklich hinein wollte. „Ich weiß nicht, Mine, ich war noch nie wirklich in solchen Läden und…" fing er unsicher an, weil er noch immer nicht so wirklich wusste, was er von der ganzen Sache halten sollte. Bis jetzt war er immer nur in kleinen überschaubaren Läden gewesen und dort ruck zuck wieder verschwunden. „Dann wird es so langsam mal Zeit dazu." Fand Hermine und packte Harry am Arm und zog ihn in den Laden hinein. Warum mussten Jungs sich immer so anstellen?

Eher skeptisch ließ Harry seinen Blick durch das Gebäude schweifen. Alles war über und über mit Sachen zum anziehen belegt. Hier sollte er was Passendes zum Anziehen finden? Na das konnte ja was werden. Wo hatte Hermine ihn da hingebracht?

„So, hier ist die Herrenabteilung." Stellte die junge Hexe fest und wandte sich wieder zu ihrem besten Freund um. „Was für eine Größe hast du?" hilflos wurde sie auf diese Frage hin von diesem angesehen. Nach einigem hin und her nannte Harry ihr schließlich die Größe, er war schnell in einer Kabine verschwunden und hatte in seinen Anziehsachen nachgesehen die er am Leib trug, und Hermine zog ihn auch schon dorthin wo die Größe aufzufinden war.

„Ich würd sagen, dass wir erst einmal mit den Hosen anfangen." Fand Hermine und sah Harry an, der erneut reichlich hilflos aus der Wäsche sah. „Du solltest mal schauen was dir so gefällt." Nach kurzem zögern ging Harry dann zu einem der Ständer um sich die dort befindenden Hosen anzuschauen. Seine beste Freundin beobachtete ihn dabei leicht belustigt. Wie konnte man bei so etwas bloß so hilflos sein?

Nach einer Weile hatten sie dann vier lange Hosen gefunden die Harry gefielen und die ihm auch passten. Es waren normale Jeans, die mit unterschiedlichen Nähten verziert waren. Die Farben waren zwei verschiedene Blautöne, dann eine dunkelgraue und eine schwarze Hose. An kurzen Hosen hatte der Schwarzhaarige sich eine schwarz/rot karierte, eine weiß/grau karierte und eine weiße mit Blättermuster ausgesucht.

Kaum das sie dort fertig waren schleifte Hermine ihn auch schon rüber zu den Oberteilen. Von dort würden sie mehr brauchen. Im Endeffekt kam er dort mit 2 Sweatshirtjacken, 4 Sweatshirts und 5 T-Shirts weg. Zum Teil hatten die Sweatshirt und die T-Shirts Aufdrucke bzw. Kapuzen.

Alles in allem waren sie über 3 Stunden in diesem einen Laden, indem er wirklich alles bekam was er, Hermines Meinung nach, brauchte. Das beinhaltete neben den Hosen und Oberteilen noch mehrere Paar Socken, Boxershorts, zwei Gürtel und eine Badeshorts. Die Badeshorts war dunkelgrau gehalten und hatte links das Bild eines Drachen und rechts war ein Schriftzeichen.

Große Erleichterung machte sich in Harry breit, als sie endlich den Laden verließen. Er hoffte, dass es jetzt endlich vorbei war, Hermine war da ganz anderer Meinung. „Jetzt müssen wir dir noch anständige Schuhe besorgen." Dies entlockte Harry ein entsetztes Stöhnen. „Können wir nicht erst einmal Pause machen?" hoffnungsvoll wurde Hermine von ihm angesehen. Doch diese Hoffnung wurde sogleich von der Braunhaarigen zerstört. „Die können wir anschließend wohl machen. Schuhe kaufen dauert nicht lange." Gnadenlos zog die Braunhaarige ihren besten Freund weiter. Zumal der Schuhladen eh nicht weit weg war und es dort ausschließlich Schuhe für Jungen und Männer gab. So schwer sollte es Harry dort nicht fallen etwas zu finden, was ihm gefiel.

Wenige Minuten später setzte ´der-Junge-der-lebt´ seufzend seinen Fuß in besagten Schuhladen und sah sich um. Auf den ersten Blick sah er nur schwarze und braune Lederschuhe die er definitiv nicht anziehen würde. „Komm, wir müssen weiter rein. Da sind Schuhe mit denen du eher etwas anfangen solltest. Hier vorne ist nicht viel." Teilte Hermine ihm mit und ging an ihm vorbei und voran. Offenbar kannte sie sich hier besser aus.

Im Endeffekt kam er dann mit zwei paar neuen Schuhen aus dem Laden heraus. Einmal ein paar Chucks in dunkelblau und ein paar Sneaker von Nike in schwarz/rot. Beide paaren gefielen ihm ziemlich gut.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ein Eis essen gehen?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige, der froh war, das er nun endlich alles hatte was er brauchte, weil es bedeutete, das die Folter jetzt endlich vorbei war. Außerdem hatte er wenige Meter weiter eine Eisdiele entdeckt. Brauchten sie also nicht weit zu laufen. „Gerne, die Eisdiele da vorne ist sowieso die Beste in der ganzen Stadt." Teilte Hermine ihm mit und so gingen die beiden rüber zu der Eisdiele, stellten die Tüten mit Harrys neuen Sachen ab und setzten sich hin.

Als jemand kam um zu fragen was sie denn haben wollten, bestellte Hermine sich einen Eisbecher mit 4 verschiedenen Sorten Eis und Harry blieb bei einem einfachen Spagettieis. Während sie auf ihr Eis warteten und auch während sie es aßen redeten sie über alles Mögliche was ihnen gerade in den Sinn kam. Bis Harrys Blick auf einem Laden hängen blieb der Brillen verkaufte. „Du, Mione?" „Ja?" „Der Brillenladen da vorne verkauft nicht zufälligerweise auch Kontaktlinsen, oder?" nur kurze folgte Hermine dem Blick von Harry und sah ihn dann wieder an. „Die verkaufen welche, ja. Dad holt sich da immer welche für die Arbeit." „Spricht was dagegen, wenn wir da gleich noch reingehen? Ich wollte mal schauen, ob die für mich auch welche haben. So langsam nervt die Brille und beim Quidditch stört die nur." „Klar, Zeit genug haben wir ja."

Ganz in Ruhe aßen die beiden ihr Eis auf und beobachteten die Leute die an ihnen vorbei gingen. Bei der ein oder anderen bemerkten die beiden etwas Lustiges und so führte es zu einigen Lachflashs von seitens der beiden. Die Leute die sie komisch anschauten wurden einfach ignoriert.

„Wollen wir dann rüber?" erkundigte Hermine sich und Harry nickte zustimmend. Das letzte Mal war er bei einem Brillenverkäufer gewesen, als er mit vier Jahren seine Brille bekommen hatte. Das war das erste und letzte Mal gewesen, dass ein erneuter Besuch längst fällig war wusste Harry schon lange, jedoch war er nie dazu gekommen.

Neugierig sah er sich im Laden um, als er ihn betrat. Alles war voller Brillen und nur wenige Leute huschten durch den Raum. So wie es aussah hatten sie eine relativ ruhige Zeit erwischt, was den beiden magisch begabten Jugendlichen ganz recht war.

„Hallo, kann ich euch helfen?" erkundigte sich eine junge Frau bei den beiden. An ihrer Bluse war ein Namensschild angebracht, auf dem Mrs. Johnston zu lesen war. „Ja, das wäre mir eine große Hilfe." Bestätigte Harry und lächelte die Frau an. „Ich würde gerne einmal meine Augenstärke nachmessen lassen und hätte dann gerne Kontaktlinsen und eine neue Brille." Die Frau nickte und bat Harry mit nach hinten zu kommen, wo es ihr möglich war seine Stärke nachzumessen. Einfach so auf blauen Dunst verkauften sie ja schließlich auch keine Brillen, etc.

Als die Messung vollendet war und Mrs. Johnston mit ihm und Hermine wieder nach vorne ging sah die Verkäuferin Harry an. „Am einfachsten können wir uns erst um die Kontaktlinsen kümmern. Das geht am schnellsten. Die Brille mit den Gläsern auszuwählen wird etwas länger dauern." Erklärte sie ihm und Harry nickte, da er ihr in diesem Fall einfach mal vertrauen musste. „Gibt es irgendwelche speziellen Gegebenheiten denen die Kontaklinsen standhalten sollten?" erkundigte Mrs. Johnston sich dann und sah den Schwarzhaarigen an, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten. „Ich treibe viel Sport draußen und es wird auch wohl mal windiger und verregnet. Dem Wetter sollten die Linsen also schon möglichst gut standhalten und das auch mehrere Stunden lang." Munter umschrieb Harry die Tatsache, dass er Quidditch spielte und hoffte, dass dies reichte und er sich nicht noch zusätzlich welche für diesen Sport kaufen musste, insofern es dafür überhaupt etwas gab.

Etwas weniger als eine Stunde später verließen die beiden Griffindors dann den Brillenladen. Harry mit einem um einiges leichterem Portmonee. Solche Dinge waren dann doch teurer als er erwartet hatte. Nötig war dieser Schritt dennoch gewesen. Die Brillengläser von seiner alten Brille waren für seine Augen nämlich viel zu stark gewesen, was der Grund gewesen war, warum er einige Dinge nur verschwommen sah. Die Brille würden sie erst in einigen Tagen abholen können. Die Bügel waren rot und der Teil der die Gläser umgab schwarz.

„Dann würde ich sagen sind wir jetzt fertig." Fand die Braunhaarige und steckte die Hände in die Taschen ihrer Jeans. Die ganzen Shoppingtaschen waren in einem unbeobachteten Moment verkleinert und in Harrys Beutel gesteckt worden, sodass sie jetzt beide Hände frei hatten. „Jup, dann können wir eigentlich zurückfahren." Erwiderte Harry und fuhr sich durch die schwarzen Haare.

So wurde es dann auch gemacht und kaum, dass sie bei den Grangers ankamen wurden Harrys Klamotten erst einmal von Mrs. Granger in die Waschmaschine gesteckt, damit er sie so bald wie möglich anziehen konnte.


	4. Der Orden des chaotischen Vogels

Hallo Leute, dieses Kapi ist leider verdammt kurz und vermutlich ziemlich Cliche…

Dennoch hoffe ich, das euch das Kapi gefällt!

Und ein großes Danke an diejenigen die mir im letzten Chapter ein Kommi dagelassen haben!

„ALBUS!" fast schon panisch platzte Tonks in das Hauptquartier vom Orden des Phoenix und in das Büro das Albus Dumbledore sich dort eingerichtet hatte. „Was ist los, Nymphadora?" erkundigte sich der Schulleiter von Hogwarts und sah die junge Frau an, die auf ihren Vornamen hin ihr Gesicht verzog. Sie hassten den Namen den ihre Eltern ihr gegeben hatten. „Harry ist aus dem Ligusterweg verschwunden. Schon als ich meine Wache übernommen habe war der Junge nicht da, ich habe mir aber nichts weiter dabei gedacht. Er stromert ja des Öfteren mal durch die Nachbarschaft." Fing die Metamorphmagin an zu erzählen und holte tief Luft, um sich erst mal wieder zu beruhigen. Sie war nicht umsonst Aurorin. „Als er auch nach fünf Stunden nicht da war habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht und mir sein Zimmer angesehen. Es sah aus als wenn er schon seit zwei oder drei Tagen nicht mehr dort war." Dumbledores Augenbrauen zogen sich auf diese Aussage hin zusammen. Was hatte das jetzt schon wieder zu bedeuten und wieso wusste er nichts davon? Mindestens ein Ordensmitglied hätte in den letzten Tagen Vorort sein sollen.

„Wer hatte in den letzten Tagen Dienst?" wollte er von der Jüngeren wissen, da er es aus dem Kopf heraus so jetzt nicht wusste. „Mundungus. Allerdings war er noch nie sonderlich zuverlässig, der alte Gauner." Beantwortete Tonks die Frage und schob die Hände in ihre Hosentaschen. Für seine kleinen Geschäfte, die die meiste Zeit über illegal waren, ließ der Mann für gewöhnlich so ziemlich alles liegen. Die Ordensmitglieder hatten gehofft, dass es in Harrys Fall anders sein würde. Da hatten sie sich wohl getäuscht.

„Wir sollten den Jungen suchen." Stellte Dumbledore das offensichtliche fest und begann damit den Rest des Ordens zusammenzutrommeln. Durch den Tod von Sirius konnte er zwar nicht mehr in das alte Haus der Blacks, aber es gab noch genug andere Häuser. Das von Sirius hatte nur den Vorteil gehabt, dass es seit Jahren verlassen und daher von vielen vergessen worden war. Hinzukam, das er keinen Fidelius Zauber mehr hatte ausführen müssen. Der war zuvor schon vorhanden gewesen und das seit Generationen.

Während der alte Mann nach außen hin ruhig war tobte es innerhalb von seinen Gedanken regelrecht. Jemand der Legilimentik beherrschte hätte die Gedanken des gefeierten Lichtmagier mit Sicherheit ziemlich interessant gefunden. Sie passten nämlich so gar nicht zu dem so freundlichen, gutmütigen alten Mann.

´Muss der verdammte Bengel ausgerechnet jetzt verschwinden? Wo der sich wohl wieder rumtreibt. Der macht einem auch nur Ärger.´ grummelte der Bezwinger von Grindelwald innerlich und sah aus dem Fenster. ´Wehe er hat sich von Tom erwischen lassen, dann kann er was erleben, wenn er dort lebend herauskommt!´

Tonks ahnte nichts von den Gedanken des berühmten Zauberers und verließ das Büro um in den Besprechungsraum zu gehen. Sie fühlte sich unwohl in der Nähe von Dumbledore und das schon seitdem sie ihm das erste Mal gegenüber gestanden hatte. Warum hatte sie nie herausgefunden.

Kingsley und Mad-Eye Moody waren die ersten die in dem Raum auftauchten, wie gewöhnlich waren sie die schnellsten aus dem Orden. „Warum wurde so unerwartet ein Treffen angeordnet, Tonks?" wollte Mad-Eye wissen und sah die Metamorphmagin an. Wie immer war die Miene des alten Aurors, der von vielen für verrückt erklärt worden war, nichts sagend. Etwas woran sich die meisten im Orden längst gewöhnt hatten. „Das wird Dumbledore erklären sobald alle da sind." Erwiderte Tonks, die keine Lust hatte sich zu wiederholen. Es war einfach den Leiter des Ordens das zu überlassen.

Bis alle da waren dauerte es jedoch noch eine gute halbe Stunde und es wurde immer lauter in dem Raum. So laut, dass niemand mitbekam wie Dumbledore in den Raum trat und um Ruhe bat. Erst als er lauter wurde, verstummten die Gespräche nach und nach.

„Ich habe euch zu diesem ungeplanten Treffen zusammengerufen, weil wir eine dringende Angelegenheit zu erledigen haben." Begann der alte Mann und sah die Leute in dem Raum an. Bei dem ein oder anderen wandte er Legilimentik an, sofern er wusste, dass sie kein Okklumentik beherrschten. Immerhin wollte er nicht erwischt werden, denn das würde ein unschönes Licht auf ihn werfen. Deswegen ließ er die Auroren in diesem Raum zusammen mit ein paar wenigen anderen bei seinen Scans außen vor. Die lernten es nämlich noch während der Ausbildung wie sie ihre Gedanken vor fremden Zugriff schützen konnten. Nicht alle beherrschten es bis in die Perfektion, aber jedes bisschen Okklumentik reichte aus um zu bemerken, dass jemand versuchte in den Geist einzudringen. Deswegen war er so vorsichtig wie möglich.

Mit der Miene eines besorgten, alten Mannes mit einem großväterlichen Ausdruck holte Dumbledore einmal kurz Luft um die Bombe platzen zu lassen. „Harry Potter ist aus seinem Zuhause verschwunden. Wie das passieren konnte ist unklar, weil Wachen eingeteilt waren." Augenblicklich brach Chaos unter den Ordensmitgliedern aus. Wie konnte es passieren, dass der Retter der Zaubererwelt verschwunden war? Das sorgte bei vielen unter ihnen für einen spontanen Anfall von Mutlosigkeit.

Was keiner Begriff bzw. keinem Auffiel war die Tatsache, dass sich hunderte Erwachsene auf einen Jugendlichen verließen, der noch nicht einmal ganz 16 Jahre alt war und gerade mal seine ZAGs abgelegt hatte.


	5. ZAG Ergebnisse

So liebe Leute, hier kommt das nächste Chapter und ich hoffe sehr, dass es euch gefällt.

annette-ella: Tonks findet noch heraus, warum sie sich old Dumbles gegenüber unwohl fühlt und es wird Harry und Hermine nicht wirklich gut gefallen. Danke für das Kommi im letzten Chapter!

Einige Tage vergingen die Hermine damit verbrachte Harry ein wenig die Gegend zu zeigen. Dazu gehörte der Park der nur eine Viertelstunde Fußweg entfernt war und mittendrin einen See hatte, indem bei dem schönen Wetter einige Leute sogar drin schwammen oder sich am Rand in der Sonne bräunen ließen.

Was Harry bei diesen Ausflügen auffiel war, das seine beste Freundin einen Bogen um Gruppen aus ihrem Alter machte. Warum dies so war wusste ´der-Junge-der-lebt´ nicht und er fragte sich, ob er Hermine darauf ansprechen sollte. Für ´s erste würde er es jedoch nicht tun, da er die gute Laune nicht verderben wollte.

„Ich bin mal gespannt, wann wir unsere Testergebnisse bekommen." Mit diesen Worten ließ Hermine sich neben Harry im Gras nieder. Der schwarzhaarige Griffindor lag hinten im Garten im Gras und ließ sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen. Hermine hatte ihn oft so erwischt, wenn sie ihn gesucht hatte. Offenbar tat er dies während des Sommers des Öfteren Mal.

„Keine Ahnung, in den nächsten Tagen schätze ich mal. Ein genaues Datum haben die uns ja nicht genannt. Vielleicht kommen die ja zusammen mit den üblichen Bücherlisten." Riet der Schwarzhaarige nach kurzem Schweigen und zuckte unbekümmert mit den Schultern. Ihm war das Ergebnis nicht wichtig. „Möglich, aber ich hoffe, das die früher kommen. Ich würde nur ungern so lange warten."

Danach herrschte erst einmal lange Zeit schweigen zwischen den beiden Griffindors, es war eine angenehme Stille die beide genossen. „Harry?" brach die Braunhaarige dann irgendwann leicht unsicher die Stille zwischen ihnen und drehte ihren Kopf so, dass sie ihn ansehen konnte. „Hm?" kam es als Antwort zurück. „Wie kommst du mit dem … Tod von … Sirius klar? Wie geht ´s dir?" nur zögerlich stellte Hermine die eine Frage die sie schon die ganze Zeit über beschäftigte. Auf sie wirkte Harry, als wenn es ihn überhaupt nicht beeinflusste, aber sie kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen, dass er vieles für sich behielt und es in sich hinein fraß. Er wollte andere nicht mit seinen Problemen belasten.

Erst schien es so, als wenn der letzte Potter die Frage nicht beantworten würde, dann jedoch machte er, zu Hermines Überraschung, den Mund auf. „Ich weiß nicht, mal geht es mir gut und von der einen auf die andere Sekunde ist meine Laune auf einem absoluten Tiefpunkt." Gab Harry langsam sprechend zu und seufzte. Durchaus war ihm klar, dass es lange dauern würde, bis er den Tod seines Paten verkraftet hatte. So sehr hatte er darauf gehofft, eines Tages von den Dursleys wegzukommen und bei Sirius leben zu können. Ein Traum der gnadenlos von Bellatrix Lestrange zerstört worden war.

„Wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, dann kannst du zu mir kommen. Meine Tür ist immer offen." Leise kam dies von Hermine, die ihre Hand auf Harrys Arm legte. Der Junge sagte gar nichts, entzog sich ihrer Hand aber auch nicht, was die Braunhaarige als Bestätigung wertete.

Gähnend öffnete Harry die Augen und streckte sich ausgiebig, für seine Verhältnisse war er relativ früh auf. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er am Tag zuvor im Garten geschlafen hatte. Selbst Hermine war eingenickt.

Noch ziemlich verschlafen stieg er aus dem Bett und zog sich eine kurze Hose und ein T-Shirt an. Danach schlurfte er die Treppe nach unten und ging direkt in die Küche. Dort schnappte er sich eine Tasse und eine Schale und besorgte sich Müsli aus einem der Schränke und Milch aus dem Kühlschrank.

Anschließend setzte er sich auf einen der Stühle und mischte sich sein Frühstück zusammen. Mitten im Frühstücken zuckte Harry zusammen und ließ seinen Löffel in die Müslischale fallen, als ganz plötzlich eine Eule auf seiner Schulter landete. Normalerweise bekam er es vorher mit und erschreckte sich nicht, aber diesmal war er alles andere als aufmerksam gewesen und im Halbschlaf. „Hedwig." Murmelte er und kraulte seine Schneeeule leicht, ehe er ihr die Briefe von ihrem Bein löste. Es waren zwei und beide kamen von Hogwarts. Einer war für Hermine und der andere für ihn. Da es für die Bücherlisten noch zu früh war, schätzte der letzte Potter einfach mal, das es die ZAG Ergebnisse waren.

Nun hellwach lief Harry die Treppe hoch und klopfte an Hermines Zimmertür an. Sie hatte am Tag zuvor erwähnt, dass sie duschen wollte und da war es eher ungünstig, wenn er einfach so in ihr Zimmer platze. Da klopfte er lieber an und entging peinlichen Situationen.

„Einen Moment noch!" kam es von hinter der Tür und einige Minuten später öffnete die Braunhaarige ihre Zimmertür. Ihre Haare waren noch nass. „Was gibt´s?" „Ich wage zu behaupten, das unsere ZAG Ergebnisse da sind." Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen sah Harry zu Hermine die ihm fast schon den Umschlag aus der Hand riss, der ihren Namen trug. „Immer langsam, Mione. Ob du jetzt noch drei Sekunden länger warten musst oder nicht macht den Braten auch nicht mehr fett." „Diese drei Sekunden können Kriegsentscheidend sein, Harry." Konterte Hermine ungerührt und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Sie wollte sitzen, wenn sie ihre Ergebnisse ansah.

Während Hermine ihren Brief regelrecht aufriss ließ Harry sich Zeit und öffnete den Brief ordentlich. Die Ergebnisse würden auch in einer halben Stunde noch die gleichen sein. Nachdem der Umschlag geöffnet war zog der Schwarzhaarige das Blatt Pergament mit seinen Testergebnissen hervor. Das was auf dem Papier stand überraschte ihn ein wenig, denn damit hatte er nun gar nicht gerechnet. Okay, bei dem ein oder anderen Fach schon, aber das er so gut abgeschnitten hatte…

Harry

- Zauberkunst: E

- Verwandlung: E

- Zaubertränke: E

- Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: O

- Kräuterkunde: E

- Geschichte der Zauberei: S

- Astronomie: O

- Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: A

- Wahrsagen: M

ZAGs: 7

„Wie sieht es bei dir aus?" neugierig sah Hermine zu ihrem besten Freund hinüber, nachdem sie ihre Testergebnisse regelrecht überflogen hatte. Ein breites Grinsen zierte ihr Gesicht und es war offensichtlich, dass sie mit ihren Noten gut zufrieden war. Nun wollte sie wissen wie er abgeschnitten hatte und da er eine ziemlich stoisch ruhige Maske auf hatte konnte sie nicht sagen, ob er mit seinen Ergebnissen zufrieden war oder nicht. „Sieh selbst." Erwiderte der Junge und reichte Hermine seine Testergebnisse, als Austausch erhielt er Hermines Blatt Pergament zurück. Da auch er neugierig war wie sie abgeschnitten hatte, auch wenn er wusste, dass sie vermutlich Jahrgangsbeste war, las er sich alles durch.

„Sieben ZAGs, Harry! Damit hattest du in Hogwarts nach dem Test gar nicht gerechnet, oder?" „Nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass ich in Zaubertränke ebenfalls durchfalle und bei Pflege magischer Geschöpfe war ich mir ebenfalls nicht sicher. Für mich ist mein Ergebnis mehr als nur zufriedenstellend." Sich von Hermines guter Laune anstecken lassend konnte auch Harry ein Lächeln nicht zurückhalten. „Du bist aber auch nicht schlecht. Zehn ZAGs in zehn Fächern, das macht dich wette zur Jahrgangsbesten."

Hermine

- Zauberkunst: O

- Verwandlung: O

- Zaubertränke: O

- Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: O

- Kräuterkunde: O

- Geschichte der Zauberei: O

- Astronomie: O

- Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: E

- Alte Runen: O

- Arithmantik: O

ZAGs: 10

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns Butterbier organisieren? So schwer kann das ja nicht sein. Wir nehmen den fahrenden Ritter und dann lassen wir uns zu dem nächst besten Ort mit dem Zeug bringen." Schlug Harry vor und lehnte sich an die Wand von Hermines Zimmer. Direkt neben die Tür. „Ich weiß nicht, was ist wenn Todesser uns abfangen?" ein wenig skeptisch sah die Braunhaarige zu Harry hinüber. So durch diesen Vorort zu gehen war ja eine Sache, aber in den magischen Bereich hinein zu gehen und den Todessern praktisch in die Arme zu laufen? Das war ihr dann doch nicht so geheuer.

Einen Moment wirkte Harry nachdenklich, ehe er leicht anfing zu grinsen. „Dann schicken wir Hedwig halt los, das sie uns etwas holt bzw. wir schicken sie mit einer Bestellung los und lassen es und herbringen. Das ist schließlich auch möglich." Fand Harry einen Ausweg und schob grinsend seine Hände in die Hosentaschen seiner kurzen Hose. Was das betraf, konnte er erfinderisch sein, wenn er etwas wollte und in diesem Fall war es halt Butterbier.

Kopfschüttelnd gab Hermine nach und ließ Harry machen. Scheinbar hatte er jetzt vor Dickkopf zu spielen.


	6. Alte Bekannte der weniger guten Art

Hallo liebe Leute =) hier kommt mal wieder ein neues Kapi

Danke für eure Kommis!

Chapter 6 – Alte Bekannte der weniger guten Art

Was Harry nicht wusste war, das Hermines Eltern hinter seinem Rücken planten ihn zu Adoptieren. Nachdem was sie von Harry gesehen und gehört hatten war er ein netter Junge, dem ein vernünftiges zuhause fehlte. Ein zuhause, dass sie ihm geben wollten, wenn er es zuließ. Klar gab es da so einiges an Zettelkram. Der Vorteil war, dass ein Bekannter von Dan Granger beim Jugendamt arbeitete und wusste, dass die Grangers eine gute Familie waren, das dieser Bekannte dann durch Zufall dann auch noch den Fall zugewiesen bekam spielte natürlich für die Grangers.

Wenn alles klappte, dann wollten sie ihn damit in zwei Wochen an seinem Geburtstag mit überraschen. Der Bekannte vom Jugendamt würde noch zweimal zu Besuch kommen ohne, dass Harry es wusste, um sich alles anzuschauen und um mit den Jungen zu reden und ihn kennenzulernen.

Indes waren Harry und Hermine mal wieder im Park unterwegs und genossen das gute Wetter. Dieses Mal sollte die gute Laune von den beiden allerdings gestört werden, denn ein paar Jugendliche hatten die beiden bemerkt und kamen in ihre Richtung.

„Na wen haben wir denn da?" mit diesen Worten machte einer der Jungen aus der Gruppe sich bei den beiden Hogwartsschülern bemerkbar und es entging Harry durchaus nicht, das Hermine sich leicht versteifte, als sie die Stimme hörte. Was für ihn ein Zeichen dafür war, das sie diese Person kannte und nicht unbedingt gute Erinnerungen hatte.

„Wenn das nicht Granger ist und wen hast du da bei dir? Doch nicht etwa dein Freund, oder?" Da Hermine scheinbar vergessen hatte wie sie sprechen konnte, übernahm Harry das für sie. Auch wenn es ihn wunderte, denn für gewöhnlich war Hermine nicht gerade auf den Mund gefallen. Einige von den Sprüchen die sie Malfoy über die Jahre an den Kopf geworfen hatte, hatten es in sich gehabt. Warum dies jetzt gerade bei diesem Jungen anders war, würd er später herausbekommen, wenn sie alleine waren.

„Und wenn doch? Was würde dich das an gehen?" feuerte der Schwarzhaarige ungerührt zurück, dem es gar nicht gefiel, wie dieser Junge mit Hermine sprach. So etwas gehörte sich nicht! „Außerdem stellt man sich vor, bevor man so rumpöbelt." Ein wenig verdutzt sah der braunhaarige Junge, mit den roten Strähnchen, ihn an. Mit solch einer Gegenantwort hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet. Offenbar war er es gewohnt, dass ihn alle mit Resprekt behandelten und Angst vor ihm hatte, seine Freunde mal ausgenommen. Etwas was Harry offensichtlich nicht hatte.

„Jeffrey Nicolson und du bist?" abschätzig musterte der Junge Harry von oben bis unten. Es war unverkennbar das er der ´Anführer´ dieser kleinen Gruppe war. „Harry Potter, bester Freund von Hermine und mir passt es gar nicht wie du mit ihr sprichst." Stellte Harry sich vor und schob die Hände demonstrativ in die Hosentasche, um seiner Aussage noch einmal Nachdruck zu verleihen.

„Und da willst du Bohnenstange was dran ändern?" scheinbar war Jeffrey von Harry so gar nicht beeindruckt, was er auch mehr als nur deutlich machte. „Harry, nicht." Leise sprach Hermine diesen Satz aus, gerade als der Schwarzhaarige etwas erwidern wollte, was er auch tat anstatt sich von ihr davon abhalten zu lassen. „Geht einer von euch nach Smeltings?" erkundigte sich der Schwarzhaarige mit einem leicht überheblichen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Drei von denen hoben die Hände, was Harry nur noch mehr Lächeln ließ. Es spielte genau in seinen Plan mit rein. „Dann kennt ihr doch mit Sicherheit Big D, oder?" die drei nickten, während Jeffrey rum stand wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Was wollte dieser Schwächling damit bezwecken.

„Sehr schön, dann solltet ihr vielleicht wissen, das Big D, Dudley Dursley heißt und mein Cousin ist. Folglich solltet ihr euch gut überlegen, ob ihr es wagt euch mit mir anzulegen." Die drei Jungen wurden mit einem Mal merklich blass und schluckten. Mit dem Dursley wollte sich nämlich keiner von ihnen so richtig anlegen. Im Boxclub der Schule war er unangefochten der Beste. Das Dudley wohl eher mitmachen würde, Harry zu vertrimmen, behielt der Griffindor für sich. Immerhin wollte er sich seinen Vorteil nicht verspielen.

„Jeff, lass uns…" fing einer der drei an zu reden, er hatte dunkelblonde Haare die er zu einer Igelfrisur gestylt hatte, wurde jedoch einfach von Jeffrey unterbrochen. „Halt den Mund, Jonny, wir verpissen uns nicht. Das ist unter unserer Würde." Stellte Jeffrey fest und machte einen Schritt auf Harry zu. „Wer bist du eigentlich das du denkst uns drohen zu können." „Na wer schon? Harry Potter, Sportcrack an meiner Schule." Unbeeindruckt sah Harry den Jungen ihm gegenüber an. Immerhin war er wirklich der beste Quidditchspieler in Hogwarts. Nicht umsonst war er der jüngste Quidditchspieler den Hogwarts in den letzten 100 Jahren gesehen hatte. „Du willst ein Sportcrack sein? Na das ich nicht lache. Bei welchem Sport denn? Ballett?" Das wollte der Braunhaarige ihm ja nun gar nicht glauben. „Nein, eher ein Sport den du wohl nie zu machen brauchst, Leichtathletik." Log Harry munter und irgendwie stimmte es ja, denn diesen Sport brauchte Jeffrey wirklich nicht zu machen. Dafür war er zu massig. Klar, er hatte ´ne Menge Muskelmasse, allerdings passte diese besser zu einem Footballspieler oder Ringer.

Und ganz so falsch lag Harry nicht. Er wusste, dass er schnell war, wenn er denn wollte und eine gute Kondition hatte er auch. Damals in der Grundschule war er immer einer der Schnellsten im Sportunterricht gewesen. Da war zwar Dudley der Grund gewesen, weil dieser ihm beim Laufen liebend gerne ein Bein stellte, aber das war ja nicht ganz so wichtig.

Durch das Quidditchtraining und die DA hatte er sich zudem noch einige Muskeln mehr mit antrainiert und als einer der Schwächsten galt er schon lange nicht mehr. Er wollte es auch nicht austesten, aber die eine oder andere Schlägerei würde er inzwischen wohl gewinnen.

„Du suchst regelrecht nach Ärger." Stellte Jeffrey fest und ließ seine Fingerknöchel gefährlich knacken. „Außerdem ist Leichtathletik kein Sport." Mit diesen Worten kam er auf Harry zu und holte aus. Dieser sah jedoch erst einmal zu, dass er Hermine aus der Schusslinie bracht und duckte sich dann haarscharf weg. Er konnte regelrecht spüren, wie die Faust des Jungen knapp über seinen Kopf hinweg und durch seine Haare fuhr. Jetzt jedoch in einer guten Position, ließ Harry seinen Fuß vorschnellen und zog Jeffrey von den Füßen. Da der Junge seinen Stand verloren hatte, landete er unschön auf den Rücken, konnte sich allerdings noch so halbwegs abfangen, sodass sein Sturz nicht ganz so schlimm war. Die ein oder andere Schramme handelte er sich trotzdem ein.

Mit einem grimmigen Ausdruck in den Augen ging der Junge erneut auf Harry los und das Ganze wurde zu einer ausgewachsenen Schlägerei, die Hermine mit großen Augen verfolgte. Das dieses Treffen so ausging, hatte sie nicht gedacht bzw. sie hatte versucht es zu vermeiden aber, dass Harry sich jetzt schlug um sie zu verteidigen, das hatte sie gar nicht erwartet. Normalerweise war er nämlich nicht so drauf, weil er in der Regel solchen Dingen lieber aus dem Weg ging.

„Warum müsst ihr Jungs euch eigentlich immer prügeln?" seufzend musterte Emma den Jugendlichen vor sich. Ihre Tochter und Harry waren gerade durch die Haustür herein gekommen und hatten versucht sich am Wohnzimmer vorbei zu schleichen. Was offensichtlich nicht funktioniert hatte. Harry hatte hier und da einige Schürfwunden und blaue Flecke bildeten sich ebenfalls. Zudem hatte er eine aufgeplatzte Lippe.

„Weil dieser Idiot danach geschrien und mit dem Kampf angefangen hat." Grummelte Harry und bewegte vorsichtig seine linke Hand. Er wusste zwar nicht wie, aber so wie es aussah hatte er sich seinen Zeigefinger gestaucht. Es war aber nichts, was er nicht schon gehabt hatte. Das würde er schon überleben.

„Wer hat gewonnen?" erkundigte sich Hermines Vater, der auf dem Sofa saß und das ganze bisher ruhig beobachtet hatte. „WENN ich mich mal dazu herablasse mich zu prügeln, dann habe ich auch vor zu gewinnen, was ich in diesem Fall auch getan habe. Mein rechter Haken ist trotzdem schlechter wie der von Hermine." Teilte Harry ihnen mit und wurde bei dem letzten Satz ein wenig schief von den Erwachsenen Grangers angesehen. „Was für ein rechter Haken?" Emma Granger klang misstrauisch, davon das Hermine sich mit anderen schlug hatte sie noch nichts gehört.

´Mist´ schoss es dem Schwarzhaarigen durch den Kopf, als er begriff was ihm da entglitten war. Offenbar hatte Hermine ihren Eltern davon nichts erzählt. „Ähm…" fing er an, wurde jedoch von Hermine unterbrochen. „Ich habe einem Slytherin, der mir die ganze Schulzeit über auf die Nerven ging, eine verpasst. Das ist alles. Danach hatte ich aber auch erst einmal Wochenlang Ruhe." Reichlich entsetzt wurde die Braunhaarige von ihrer Mutter angesehen. „Mein kleines Mädchen prügelt sich…" kam es fassungslos von ihr, während sie sich erst einmal auf einen der freien Sessel setzte. Das konnte sie jetzt ja mal so gar nicht glauben.

„Naja, von einer Prügelei kann da nicht so wirklich die Rede von sein." Merkte Harry zögerlich an, um Hermine beizustehen. „Malfoy hat einen einzigen Schlag verpasst gekriegt, ist halb zu Boden gegangen und hat sich dann feige aus dem Staub gemacht. Was das betrifft sind Zauberer für gewöhnlich nicht an körperliche Gewalt gewöhnt. Die nutzen immer Zauber um sich zu bekämpfen. Blöderweise ist Hermine auch in dem Bereich besser als er."

Emma wollte gerade etwas sagen, als ihr Mann ihr zuvorkam. „Na dann ist ja gut. Die Hauptsache ist, dass ihr die Rangeleien, die ihr anzettelt oder in die ihr verwickelt werdet, auch gewinnt. Alles andere ist egal." „DAN! Du kannst sie doch nicht auch noch dazu ermutigen!" kam es entrüstet von seiner Frau, was Dan jedoch kein bisschen störte. In diesem Fall hatte er eine ganz andere Ansichtsweise als Emma. „Was denn? Irgendwie müssen sie sich doch verteidigen und wenn man einen Vorteil hat dann sollte man den auch ausgiebig ausnutzen. Das hat mein Großvater schon gesagt und der war Offizier bei der Armee."

Eine gute Gelegenheit sehend um sich nach oben zu verziehen, machten die beiden Jüngeren sich auf den Weg nach oben und verschwanden in Harrys Zimmer. Diese kleine Diskussion zwischen Hermines Eltern wollte sie nur ungerne beiwohnen.

„Sag mal, Hermine, warum warst du vorhin eigentlich so still, als dieser Jeffrey aufgetaucht ist. Das war so gar nicht du." Merkte Harry an, als er sich sein dreckiges T-Shirt auszog und ein Sauberes aus dem Schrank zog. Als er Hermine anschließend ansah, bemerkte er eine gewisse Unsicherheit in ihren Augen. Irgendetwas stank hier gewaltig zum Himmel.

„Naja,…" kam es langsam von der Braunhaarigen, die sich gerade ziemlich unwohl fühlte und das auch für Harry offen erkennbar war. Da sie auf seinem Bett saß setzte der Schwarzhaarige sich neben sie und legte eine Hand aufmunternd auf ihre Schulter. „Du musst es mir jetzt nicht erzählen, wenn es dir schwer fällt. Ich kann warten." Teilte er ihr mit einem sachten Lächeln mit, was dazu führte, das er mit der aufgeplatzten Lippe wie ein kleiner Lausbub aussah.

„Ich will es dir aber erzählen." Stellte die Jahrgangsbeste von Hogwarts fest und fuhr sich durch die Haar. Wie sollte sie Harry das erzählen ohne, dass er sie danach für einen Feigling hielt? Ihre Vergangenheit war so gar nicht eines Griffindors würdig. „Jeffrey kenne ich schon seit dem Kindergarten. Wir sind nie sonderlich gut miteinander ausgekommen. Er war es gewohnt immer alles zu bekommen und in allem der Beste zu sein. Da seine Eltern kaum Zeit für ihn hatten, ist er früher in den Kindergarten gekommen, als ich. Als ich dann kam und er feststellte, dass ich schon mehr wusste und konnte als er gefiel ihm das gar nicht. Meine Eltern hatten mir beigebracht mit dem Fahrrad zu fahren und mit Rollerskates konnte ich ebenfalls umgehen. Beides konnte er nicht, weil es ihm niemand gezeigt hatte. Sobald er das erkannt hatte, ärgerte er mich immer wieder und am Anfang habe ich es ignoriert, weil er jedes Mal von den Erzieherinnen bestraft wurde. Das hat aber alles nur schlimmer gemacht, weil er gelernt hat es so zu machen, dass er eben nicht erwischt wurde. Zudem schaffte er es die anderen Kinder auf seinen Seite zu ziehen, sodass keiner mit mir spielen wollte, denn Jeffrey war praktisch der König im Kindergarten. Hört sich vermutlich ziemlich bekloppt an, aber es war so. In der Schule war es dann ähnlich, nur das ich zu dem Zeitpunkt schon angefangen hatte meine Flucht in Büchern zu finden. Ich habe praktisch alles gelesen was ich in die Finger bekommen habe. Selbst eines von Dads Büchern über Zahnmedizin, es war nicht interessant konnte mich aber ablenken und das es war das was ich brauchte." Langsam verließ diese Geschichte Hermines Lippen und je länger er sprach, desto leichter viel es ihr darüber zu reden. Irgendwie hatte das alles Mal heraus gemusst, denn jetzt fühlte sie sich irgendwie leichter, besser als vorher.

„Irgendwann ist mir das Lesen und der Durst nach Wissen praktisch ins Blut übergegangen und ich konnte diese Angewohnheit nicht mehr ablegen. Gebessert hat es sich erst, als ich mich mit dir und Ron in Hogwarts angefreundet habe. Dennoch sucht Jeffrey mich in den Sommerferien immer auf, um mich erneut zu Ärgern und ich habe nie herausgefunden wie ich ihn dazu bekomme das er damit aufhört." endete sie dann kurz darauf und biss sich leicht auf die Lippe. Die Aussage die von Harry kam überraschte sie dann völlig. „Ich hätte härter zuhauen sollen!" grummelte der Schwarzhaarige sauer „Der verdient mehr als die Hauerei von vorhin." Mit großen Augen sah Hermine Harry an, meinte er das Ernst? Diese Frage stellte sie ihm dann auch. „Klar! Nur weil er neidisch auf jemanden ist, kann er diese Person doch nicht einfach ärgern wie er will. Das macht man nicht."


	7. Harrys Geburtstag

Hi Leute, hier kommt das nächste Chapter und ich hoffe, dass es auch gefällt!

Danke für die Kommis im letzten Chapter =)

…..

Vorsichtig klopfte Hermine an die Zimmertür von Harry. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte heute Geburtstag und wurde 16. Momentan lag er jedoch noch schlafend im Bett. Dies sollte allerdings nicht mehr lange der Fall sein.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen setzte sie Krummbein auf das Bett ihres besten Freundes. Da der Kater Harry mochte war es kein Problem, bei Ron wiederrum wäre es etwas anderes gewesen. Die beiden konnten sich fast schon nicht stehen sehen.

Krummbein kletterte über Harrys Decke und leckte dem ´Jungen-der-lebte´ mit seiner rauen Zunge ausgiebig über das Gesicht. Als dieser sich dann umdrehte fackelte der Kater nicht lange und bewegte sich ebenfalls auf die andere Seite.

Die Braunhaarige beobachtete das Spektakel belustigt aus einiger Entfernung. Harry stellte sich als einigermaßen hartnäckig heraus, da ihr Kater ganze sieben Minuten brauchte um den letzten Potter aus dem Bett zu bekommen.

Während der Junge missmutig und verschlafen auf dem Nachttisch nach seiner Brille tastete, sprang Krummbein vom Bett und ging zufrieden zu seiner Herrin hinüber. Diese nahm ihn auf den Arm und kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren, was ein zufriedenes maunzen verursachte.

„Musst du mir unbedingt Krummbein ins Bett setzten?" nörgelte Harry, als er sich aus seiner Decke befreit und aufgesetzt hatte, allzu begeistert wirkte er nicht gerade. Er sah noch ziemlich verschlafen drein, vollständig wach war er definitiv noch nicht. „Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Harry." Kam es belustigt von Hermine „und alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Mum hat Frühstück gemacht. Wäre schön, wenn du dich jetzt fertig machst und runterkommst." „Klar, gib mir 15 Minuten und ich bin fertig." Erwiderte Harry und schnappte sich die Sachen die er am Tag zuvor raus gelegt hatte. Es war seine schwarz/rot karierte, kurze Hose und ein kurzärmeliges Hemd in rot, das zu der Hose passte. Das Hemd hatte er sich nachträglich noch einmal gekauft, weil er ja nie wissen konnte wann er es mal brauchte. Heute zum Beispiel bot es sich an das zu tragen.

Er flitze an Hermine vorbei und direkt ins Bad wo dann zu hören war wie er die Dusche anstellte. Da ihr Ziel erreicht war ging Hermine nach unten und ließ Krummbein raus, damit dieser wieder tun konnte was er wollte. Vermutlich den Nachbarhund in den Wahnsinn treiben, wie so oft. Es war auch schon vorgekommen, dass die Nachbarn sich während des Sommers bei ihnen über den Kater beschwert hatten. Da er aber die restliche Zeit des Jahres nicht da war, spielte das nicht wirklich eine Rolle für die Grangers.

„Kommt Harry gleich?" erkundigte Dan sich, als er aus der Küche ins Wohnzimmer hinüber kam, wo sie heute Frühstücken wollten. „Ja, er ist nur eben schnell unter die Dusche gegangen." Beantwortete seine Tochter die Frage und schloss die Tür nach draußen wieder, falls ihr Kater etwas wollte, würde er einen Weg hinein finden. Notfalls sogar durch das offene Fenster von Harry, der dies immer offen hatte, damit Hedwig hinein und hinaus konnte wie sie wollte.

Kurz nach dem Gespräch der beiden tauchte Harry, mit nassen Haaren, auch schon auf der Treppe auf und kam zu ihnen ins Wohnzimmer, wo er noch einmal von Hermine umarmt wurde und Dan ihm mit einem kräftigen Schlag auf die Schulter zu seinem 16ten Geburtstag gratulierte. „Alles Gute, junger Mann." „Danke, Dan." Fröhlich grinste Harry den älteren Mann an. Dies hier war mal ein ganz anderer Geburtstag als er ihn von den Dursleys gewohnt war. Hier wurde er nicht einfach ignoriert und es fühlte sich verdammt noch mal gut an.

„Von mir ebenfalls, Harry." So wie ihre Tochter zuvor, umarmte auch Emma den Schwarzhaarigen und sah ihn fröhlich an. Sie war schon auf seine Reaktion gespannt, wenn sie ihm verkündeten, dass sie ihn adoptieren wollten, wenn er denn nichts dagegen hatte. Das würde er aber erst später erfahren. Der Freund der Familie hatte das ´okay´ gegeben, nachdem er mehrmals da gewesen war und Harry in diesem Umfeld beobachtet hatte. Es war offensichtlich gewesen, dass der junge Potter sich hier pudelwohl fühlte.

„Jetzt sollten wir erst einmal ausgiebig frühstücken. Immerhin müssen Dan und ich gleich zur Arbeit." mit diesen Worten scheuchte Emma die übrigen drei zum Tisch, der bereits fertig gedeckt war. Immerhin konnten sie die Arbeit nicht einfach so sausen lassen. Die Zahnarztpraxis lief schließlich nicht von alleine.

Als sie fertig gegessen hatten, es gab Rührei mit Bacon und noch einige andere leckere Dinge, verabschiedeten sich die beiden Erwachsenen und ließen die Jugendlichen alleine. Diese hatten den Tag schon ziemlich ausgeplant. Sie wollten erst ein wenig spazieren gehen und dann ins Schwimmbad und sich dort ein wenig die Zeit vertreiben. Danach würden sie eine Pizza essen gehen, wovon Hermines Eltern allerdings nichts wussten, weil sie sonst darauf hingewiesen hätten wie ungesund das doch war.

„Bis später und stellt nichts an, was wir nicht auch tun würden." Verabschiedete Dan sich und ehe seine Frau sich zu Wort melden konnte, hatte er sie auch schon aus dem Haus gezogen. Zurück ließ er zwei verdutzte Jugendliche die nicht so richtig wussten, was sie von seinem Spruch halten sollten.

„Damit wollte dein Vater uns was genau sagen?" ratlos sah Harry zu Hermine rüber, die jedoch genauso wenig wusste, was der Spruch bedeuten sollte. Manchmal war ihr Vater ihr einfach ein Rätsel. „Keine Ahnung…" „Hermine Granger hat keine Ahnung, diesen Tag sollten wir im Kalender rot anstreichen." Neckte Harry die Braunhaarige und stürzte nach draußen, als Hermine spielerisch nach ihm schlug. Seinen Rucksack hatte er im Vorbeigehen eben schnell mitgenommen und schulterte ihn, als er draußen ankam.

„Jetzt lauf nicht weg, Harry Potter!" beschwerte Hermine sich leicht lachend, was ihren ernsten Tonfall gnadenlos Lüge strafte. „Ich denk nicht dran!" kam als Antwort zurück und als die jüngste Granger aus dem Haus trat, fehlte von ihrem besten Freund jegliche Spur.

„Harry?" nun klang leichte Unsicherheit aus Hermines Stimmte, denn es konnte jederzeit etwas passieren. Weiß der Teufel wo die Todesser überall rumlungerten. Suchend ließ sie ihren Blick durch den Vorgarten gleiten, doch nirgends gab es auch nur eine einzige Spur. „Das ist nicht witzig, Harry!" diesmal war blanker Ernst aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhören.

„Du bist ein Angsthase, weißt du das?" gluckste Harry und trat hinter einem der großen Büsche hervor. „Gar nicht wahr!" beschwerte die Braunhaarige sich und kam auf ihn zu um ihm die Meinung zu geigen. Der Schwarzhaarige duckte sich jedoch weg und lief lachend voraus. Kopfschüttelnd lief die Braunhaarige ihm hinterher und verfluchte ihn innerlich. Warum musste Harry so viel Energie haben? Das war doch unnormal.

„Das mit dem Schwimmbad war echt eine gute Idee." Fand Harry, als er sich auf seinem Handtuch ausbreitete. Vermutlich lächelte er gerade wie ein Idiot, aber das war ihm total egal. Soviel Spaß in den Sommerferien hatte er nur selten und es war das erste Mal für ihn in einem so großen Schwimmbad. Es war schon ein Krampf für die Dursleys ihn in einen Schwimmkurs zu geben, daher hatten sie den billigsten genommen den sie kriegen konnten. Daraus resultierte, dass er kein allzu brillanter Schwimmer war, aber es reichte für ihn. Je öfter er schwimmen ging, desto besser würde es werden.

„Kann ich nur zustimmen, vor allem bei dieser Hitze. Dieses Jahr hab ich echt das Gefühl, dass das Wetter schlimmer ist als sonst." Merkte die junge Hexe an und legte sich ebenfalls auf ihr Handtuch. Sie wollte in bisschen die Sonne genießen wozu sie in Hogwarts nie die Chance bekam. Was das betraf wurde es gar nicht gerne gesehen, wenn da jemand im Bikini oder in Badeshorts am See herumlief. Das entsprach so gar nicht dem Standard einer Hexe oder eines Zauberers. Was das betraf waren die Muggel etwas großzügiger, sahen gewisse Dinge lockerer.

„Wollen wir gleich gehen? So langsam bekomme ich Hunger." Fragend linste Harry zu Hermine hinüber, die sich noch immer die Sonne auf den Körper scheinen ließ und dies sichtlich genoss. „Zehn Minuten? Ich würde gerne noch ein paar Minuten liegen bleiben." Kam es träge von der Braunhaarige, woraufhin Harry leise lachte. So erlebte er Hermine eher selten. Normalerweise konnte sie es gar nicht sehen, wenn jemand faulenzte, aber hier schien es anders zu sein.

„Klar, kein Problem. Hauptsache ich bekomme überhaupt etwas zu essen." Erwiderte er gut gelaunt und stand auf. „Kommst du zur Sprunggrube, wenn du bereits bist um was zu essen? Ich wollte noch ein paar Mal runterspringen." „Mach ich." Murmelte Hermine und döste wieder weg, während Harry sich auf und davon machte. Die Sprunggrube hatte es ihm angetan. Dort konnte er alles möglich ausprobieren, ohne sich ernsthaft wehzutun, insofern er nicht gerade ungünstig landete.

Nach einiger Zeit tauchte Hermine dann bei der Sprunggrube auf und traute ihren Augen kaum. So wie es schien lieferte Harry sich gerade eine Art kleinen Wettkampf mit einem Jungen der ungefähr genauso alt war wie er selbst jedoch definitiv mehr Muskelmasse hatte. Was genau das Ziel dieser Aktion war befand sich jedoch außerhalb von Hermines Verständnisbereichs.

„Was machen die beiden da?" fragte sie deshalb einen Jungen im Alter von circa 12 Jahren, der am Beckenrand saß und die beiden Älteren anfeuerte. „Die machen immer verrücktere Sprünge und der der nicht mithalten kann hat verloren. Bisher haben die sich gegenseitig getoppt und ich hab keine Ahnung was die noch auf Lager haben. Ist aber Mega spannend." Verkündete der Jüngere fröhlich und schleckte an seinem Eis, das er in der linken Hand hielt und bei dem das Eis schon anfing zu schmelzen.

„Typisch Harry." Kommentierte Hermine und setzte sich neben den Jungen hin um das Spektakel zu beobachten. „Du kennst einen von den beiden?" mit großen Augen sah der Blondschopf sie an. „Ja, den Schwarzhaarigen. Er ist mein bester Freund." „Der ist echt verrückt. So wie der springt, könnte man meinen das der versucht Selbstmord zu begehen." „Das kommt bei ihm durchaus mal vor. Er landet nicht umsonst immer wieder beim Arzt." „Wundert mich gerade irgendwie nicht." Kommentierte er und beobachtete weiterhin die beiden Springer.

Nach fünf weiteren Sprüngen, die beide ohne großartige Verletzungen überstanden, beendete dann der Bademeister das Wettspringen, weil er keine Lust hatte einen Krankenwagen zu rufen.

„Wie seid ihr eigentlich auf die bekloppte Idee gekommen, da um die Wette herunter zu hüpfen?" völlig von der Rolle sah Hermine zu ihrem besten Freund hinüber, der fröhlich neben ihr her lief, als wenn er kein Wässerchen trüben könne. „Keine Ahnung, irgendwie hat das angefangen einen wirklich Anfang oder eine Herausforderung hat es nie gegeben." Schulterzuckend gab Harry diese Antwort. „Irgendwann waren wir die einzigen beiden die gesprungen sind und damit hat es dann richtig angefangen, bis der Bademeister dazwischen gegangen ist." „Und das aus guten Grund. Das du dir nicht die Knochen gebrochen hast war auch alles, bei deinen waghalsigen Sprüngen." „Was denn? Quidditch ist schlimmer, als das was ich grad gemacht habe." Protestierte Harry und sah Hermine fast schon entrüstet an. Er konnte sie grad mal so gar nicht verstehen. „Das, Harry, ist Ansichtssache." „Gar nicht wahr!" Kommentierte der Schwarzhaarige, da er nicht sah was an den Sprüngen gefährlicher sein sollte an Quidditch. Immerhin sprang er ins Wasser und ging nicht das Risiko ein aus zig Meter von einem Besen hinunterzufallen.

„Zu welcher Pizzeria wollen wir eigentlich?" wechselte er dann fix das Thema um sich nicht noch mehr von Hermines gemeckere anhören zu müssen. Ihre Meinung kannte er inzwischen ja. „Die ist hier ganz in der Nähe. Wir müssen nur noch circa fünf Minuten laufen. Dann sind wir da und ich weiß ganz genau, das du nur vom Thema ablenken willst!" setzte Hermine noch hinten dran und warf ihrem besten Freund einen strafenden Blick zu. Dieser lächelte jedoch nur unschuldig.

Als sie schließlich wieder zuhause waren holten sie sich was zu trinken und gingen anschließend hoch in Hermines Zimmer, weil die Braunhaarige ihm noch irgendetwas zeigen wollte.

Leicht gähnend setzte Harry sich auf das Bett von Hermine und beobachtete wie sie hinüber zu ihrem Schreibtisch ging. „Harry? Ich wollte dir dies noch geben." Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen holte Hermine ein verziertes Holzkästchen aus ihrer Schreibtischschublade und reichte sie Harry. Vorsichtig nahm der Schwarzhaarige das Kästchen in die Hand und öffnete es zögerlich. Darin waren eine Kette mit Anhänger und ein Lederarmband. Der Anhänger sah aus wie ein Dog Tag aus der Army, das japanische Zeichen für Freundschaft war darin eingraviert und es hing an einem schlichten, schwarzen Lederband.

Vorsichtig nahm Harry beides heraus und legte als erstes das Armband an. „Hey Mione, kannst du mir die Kette umbinden? Ich kann das nicht so gut." Fragend und hoffnungsvoll sah der Schwarzhaarige seine beste Freundin an. „Ja, klar. Gibt her." Nur allzu bereitwillig gab Harry ihr die Kette und drehte der Braunhaarigen den Rücken zu. Sein Problem war, das die Verschlüsse für ihn meistens zu frickelig waren. „Das war ´s schon." „Danke, Hermine!" mit einem glücklichen Lächeln sah er sie an.

Lederarmband:  . 

Kurz darauf kamen dann auch schon Emma und Dan wieder, die heute etwas früher schluss gemacht hatte, da in der Praxis nichts mehr los gewesen war und auch keine Termine mehr anstanden. Die beiden teilten ihnen mit, dass sie essen gehen würden. Etwas womit Harry jetzt ja gar nicht gerechnet hatte und dementsprechend irritiert war.

„Wozu gehen wir essen?" ein wenig überfordert sah Harry die Eltern seiner besten Freundin an. „Wir gehen immer auswärts essen, wenn von uns jemand Geburtstag hat, Harry." Antwortete Dan gut gelaunt und nahm seine Schlüssel von der kleinen Kommode die in der Nähe der Haustür.

„Ja, aber…" fing Harry an, immerhin war er ja gar kein Teil der Grangerfamilie, also machte es ja kein Sinn, das sie wegen seinem Geburtstag jetzt essen gingen. „Was das betrifft hätten wir noch eine Frage an dich, Harry." Stellte Emma ruhig fest, war innerlich jedoch nicht einmal ansatzweise so gelassen wie es aussah. Ein wenig verdutzt sah Harry sie daraufhin an. Was jetzt wohl kommen würde.

Auch Hermine fragte sich, was ihre Eltern da geplant hatten. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, dass da etwas im Busch war. Vielleicht würde sie jetzt ja erfahren worum es ging. Ihre Eltern hatten sich nämlich standhaft geweigert ihr zu sagen was los war, mit der Begründung dass es eine Überraschung sein sollte. Dabei wusste die ganze Welt, wie sehr Hermine es hasste nicht Bescheid zu wissen, wenn etwas geplant wurde. Dan und Emma hatten sich jedoch nicht erweichen lassen.

Locker lehnte die Braunhaarige sich an das Treppengeländer und wartete schweigend auf die unausweichlich kommende Frage ihrer Mutter. Mit der Frage die kam hatte sie allerdings nicht gerechnet.

„Wenn du nichts dagegen hast und gerne hierbleiben möchtest, dann würden wir dich gerne adoptieren, Harry. Damit du ein Teil dieser Familie werden kannst. Du könntest weiter nach Hogwarts gehen und was weiß ich nicht alles." Ruhig sprach Dan ruhig, aber bestimmt aus und sah Harry direkt an. Er wollte die Reaktion des jungen Mannes beobachten.

Dieser machte gerade den Mund auf und klappte ihn anschließend wieder zu, weil kein Ton heraus kam. Entweder wusste er nicht was er sagen sollte oder er war gerade völlig sprachlos.

„Ich will keine Belastung sein…" fing er an, wurde jedoch von Hermines Mutter unterbrochen, die seine Sorge zunichtemachen wollte. „Das wärst du nicht. Glaub mir. Was wir den Sommer über gesehen haben hat uns gezeigt, dass du für dein Alter unglaublich selbstständig bist und ihr beide verbringt doch eh die meiste Zeit im Internat." Hermine beobachtete das alles schweigend. Sie konnte an Harrys Haltung und seinem Gesichtsausdruck ablesen, dass er gerne ´Ja´ sagen wollte. Allerdings dachte er mal wieder mehr an die anderen Leute als an sich selbst. „Sag einfach ja, Harry. Du denkst einfach zu viel über die Probleme und Bedürfnisse anderer nach. Tue einfach mal was für dich. Schaden tut es nicht und in die Luft geht auch nichts." Verdutzt sah Harry sie nach dieser Aussage an. Damit hatte er ja nun gar nicht gerechnet.

„Wenn ich wirklich nicht störe, dann würde ich schon gerne." Gab ´der-Junge-der-lebt´ zu und wagte ein leichtes Lächeln. Bis jetzt fühlte er sich hier echt wohl, sogar wohler als bei den Weasleys, wo Molly sich ihm immer aufdrängte damit er mehr aß oder wenn ihr etwas nicht gefiel. Hier hatte er erheblich mehr Freiheiten und das fühlte sich viel besser an.


	8. Winkelgasse

Hallo hier melde ich mich mal mit einem neuen Chapter! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!

Noch ein danke für das Kommi im letzten Chapter!

Kapitel 8 – Winkelgasse

Durch einen beharrlichen Lärm an seinem Fenster wurde Harry, nicht einmal eine Woche nach seinem Geburtstag, aus seinem Schlaf gerissen. Missmutig befreite er sich aus seinem Chaos von Decken und stapfte verschlafen hinüber zum Fenster. Seine Eule Hedwig saß auf dem Fensterbrett und wollte hinein, weil sie zwei Briefe bei sich hatte. Ausnahmsweise hatte er mal das Fenster geschlossen, weil es in der Nacht geregnet hatte und er keine Lust hatte das es hineinregnete.

Schon von weitem konnte der Schwarzhaarige erkennen, dass die beiden Briefe von Hogwarts kamen. Offensichtlich wurden die Hogwartsbriefe jetzt verteilt. Kaum das das Fenster offen war kam Hedwig hereingeflogen und ließ sich auf ihrer Stange nieder, die in der Nähe des Fensters stand. Erwartungsvoll hielt sie ihm ihr Bein entgegen, damit er die Briefe abnahm. Kaum das er ihr diese abgenommen hatte, flog sie auf der Stange eine Etage tiefer um etwas zu trinken und zu essen.

Zu Harrys Verwunderung waren die Briefe ein wenig schwerer als sonst, denken tat er sich dazu allerdings nichts. Dazu war er zu müde. Immerhin war es erst sieben Uhr morgens, was auch der Grund dafür war, das er die Briefe auf seinen Nachtisch legte und erst einmal weiterschlief. Lesen konnte er seinen Brief auch später. Das Hermine ihm den Kopf abreißen würde, wenn sie spitz bekam, das er die Briefe schon keine Ahnung wie viele Stunden bei sich hatte war ihm total egal. Sein Schlaf war ihm fast schon heilig!

Das Fenster zu seinem Zimmer hatte er offen gelassen, falls Hedwig noch wieder hinaus wollte.

Um zehn Uhr bequemte Harry sich dann aus seinem Bett und streckte sich ausgiebig. Diese Uhrzeit war für Sommerferien schon eher angemessen. Gut gelaunt ging er erst einmal duschen und sich fertig machen, ehe er hinunter in die Küche ging, wo Hermine bereits seit über einer Stunde war und gerade die Magische- und Muggelzeitung las. Ihr Frühstück stand unberührt neben ihr, es war offensichtlich, dass sie es völlig vergessen hatte.

„Morgen, Mione." Machte Harry auf sich aufmerksam und stellte sich sein Frühstück zusammen, um sich anschließend gegenüber von Hermine an den Tisch zu setzen. „Morgen." Kam die abwesende Antwort zurück, die eher automatisch klang, als wenn sie ihn wirklich wahrgenommen hätte. Davon ließ Harry sich nicht abschrecken, denn er hatte sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt, dass seine neuerdings Adoptivschwester morgens sosehr in ihre Zeitung vertieft war. Sie würde es nicht einmal mitbekommen, wenn direkt neben ihr ein Bombarda Zauber einschlug. Da war der Schwarzhaarige sich ziemlich sicher. Ausprobieren würde er diese Theorie allerdings nicht. Das Haus aufs Spiel setzten wollte er nämlich nur ungern und das wäre unweigerlich der Fall.

Gerade als er in sein Sandwich beißen wollte viel ihm ein, das Hedwig ja die Briefe von Hogwarts am frühen Morgen gebracht hatte. Die hatte er total vergessen!

So leise wie möglich schlich er sich aus der Küche hinaus und die Treppe hoch. Er wollte vermeiden, das Hermine mehr als nötig mitbekam. Sonst würde sie ihm wohl den Kopf abreisen, wenn er sich nicht schnell in Sicherheit brachte, sobald sie spitzbekam, dass er ihr die Briefe verheimlicht hatte und wenn es nur für ein paar Stunden war.

Da Hedwig noch da war, als er in sein Zimmer trat überlegte er sich schnell einen Kriegsplan. Sollte er jetzt mit den Briefen nach unten kommen, würde das auffallen. Da konnte er besser seiner Schneeeule die Briefe geben und sie eine kleine Extratour drehen lassen.

„Hey Hedwig, tust du mir den gefallen und nimmst die Briefe noch einmal und fliegst durch das offene Küchenfenster, kurz nachdem ich unten angekommen bin? Du bekommst auch ein Stück Bacon." Versprach er seiner treuen Gefährtin, die leicht mit dem Schnabel klackerte und sich die Briefe nahm um direkt danach aus dem Zimmer des jungen Zauberers zu verschwinden.

So gelassen wie möglich kam er dann wieder hinunter in die Küche und aß sein Frühstück weiter. Innerlich darauf wartend, das Hedwig durch das offene Küchenfester hereingeflogen kam. Seine Eule jedoch ließ sich Zeit, so wirklich hatte er ihr keine Zeitangabe gegeben.

Er war gerade dabei eines der Bacon Stücke aufzuspießen, als die Schneeeule in die Küche gesegelt kam und es sich auf der Lehnte von einem der unbelegten Stühle so gemütlich wie eben möglich machte.

„Hedwig!" gespielt überrascht stand der Schwarzhaarige auf und ging hinüber zu der Eule, um ihr die Briefe erneut abzunehmen. „Unsere Hogwartsbriefe sind da, Hermine!" mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen hielt er seiner Adoptivschwester ihren Brief entgegen und ließ sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl plumpsen. Kaum das er saß hatte er auch schon Hedwig auf seiner Schulter sitzen, die erwartungsvoll mit ihrem Schnabel klackerte. Leise lachend nahm er sich eines der Bacon Stücke von seinem Teller und hielt es ihr entgegen.

Hermine indes hatte ihren Brief geöffnet und las sich die Informationen durch. Seltsamerweise waren es dieses Jahr drei Zettel anstatt die üblichen zwei, doch davon ließ sie sich nicht stören. Mit einem kurzen Blick über den Rand ihres Briefes stellte sie fest, dass auch Harry nun seinen Brief ausgepackt hatte und ihn studierte. Auch er schien diesmal drei Zettel zu haben.

Ohne großartig nach dem Umschlag zu schauen hob Harry eben jenen auf und wollte ihn in den Müll werfen, als etwas daraus herausfiel. „Was zum…" fing der Schwarzhaarige an, da er so gar nicht damit gerechnet hatte. Vorsichtig nahm er das goldene Abzeichen in die Hand und als er begriff was das war klappte ihm der Mund speerangel weit auf. „Qui…Quidditchkapitän?" brachte er stotternd hervor, woraufhin Hermine ihn verdutzt ansah. „Hast du was gesagt?" fragte sie ihn, da sie nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört hatte. Sie war viel zu vertieft in die Liste mit den neuen Schulbüchern. Wortlos reichte Harry ihr das Abzeichen und die Braunhaarige nahm es entgegen. „Du bist Quidditchkapitän! Glückwunsch, Harry!" begeistert sah Hermine den Jüngeren an. „Wo lag das?" erkundige sie sich anschließend neugierig. „Ich glaube es ist aus dem Briefumschlag gefallen, schau doch mal in deinem nach. Vielleicht bist du ja Vertrauensschülerin für dieses Jahr."

Eher skeptisch was dies betraf folgte Hermine dem Ratschlag von Harry und hielt wenig später eines der Vertrauensschülerabzeichen in der Hand. „Was hab ich dir gesagt?" glucksend sah Harry sie an. „Ach halt doch die Klappe!" konterte Hermine und fing an leicht zu lächeln. Sie war mehr als nur zufrieden darüber, dass Professor McGonagall sie zur Vertrauensschülerin gemacht hatte.

„Wann wollen wir in die Winkelgasse und unsere Sachen besorgen?" fragend sah Harry hinüber zu Hermine. „Mir eigentlich ziemlich egal. Die nächsten Tage habe ich eigentlich nichts geplant." Erwiderte die Braunhaarige und sah von ihrem Buch auf. Sie und Harry waren im Wohnzimmer und hatten es sich dort gemütlich gemacht. Der Schwarzhaarige saß auf dem Sofa und hatte seine Füße auf dem Wohnzimmertisch liegen. Hermine lag mehr oder weniger auf dem Sofa und hatte ihre Füße auf Harrys Beinen liegen. Das Radio dudelte leise vor sich hin und auf dem Wohnzimmertisch standen eine Kanne Tee mit zwei Tassen und Zucker.

„Das heißt wir können morgen in die Winkelgasse und unsere Sachen holen." Fand Harry und Hermine stimmte zu. Je eher sie ihre Sachen hatten desto eher konnte sie die neuen Bücher durchstöbern.

So kam es, dass beide am nächsten Morgen früher aufstanden als sonst und sich passende Sachen für die Zaubererwelt heraussuchten. In kurzer Hose und Top würden sie dort wohl zu sehr auffallen und darauf hatten beide nur sehr wenig Lust.

„Normaler Bus oder der fahrende Ritter?" erkundigte Harry sich beim Frühstück und sah hinüber zu Hermine. Die Antwort kannte er bereits, aber die Frage konnte er sich dennoch nicht verkneifen. „Muggelart, Harry. Einmal dieser verdammte Zaubererbus hat gereicht. Nie wieder!" mit deutlichem Entsetzten erinnerte Hermine sich an ihre erste und bisher einzige Fahrt mit dem Bus der Zauberer. Das Ding war die Hölle auf Rädern!

„Ich bin mehr wie einmal mit dem fahrenden Ritter gefahren und lebe immer noch, Mione." Neckte ´der-Junge-der-lebte´ gutmütig und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Allzu begeistert war auch er nicht von diesem Bus, aber er war ja nur ein Mittel um von einem Punkt zu einem anderen zu kommen. Nachdem was er wusste hatte Ernie auch noch nie einen Unfall gebaut. Was das betraf waren die Muggelbusse nicht ganz so erfolgreich.

Da er jedoch Hermines Begeisterung für die Art der Fortbewegung kannte überließ er ihr die Wahl. Es war immer noch besser, als wenn sie nach der Ankunft im tropfenden Kesser eine Pause einlegen musste, weil Hermines Magen sich erst einmal erholen musste.

„Weißt du wann der nächste Bus fährt?" stellte er dann prompt die nächste Frage, da er wirklich keine Ahnung von den Busfahrzeiten hier hatte. In Surrey kannte er sie auswendig, aber hier…

„Wir haben noch eine Viertelstunde, dann fährt der nächste ab. Danach erst eine Stunde später." Teilte Hermine ihm mit und stopfte ihren Hogwartsumhang in ihre Umhängetasche, damit sie später im Bus nicht auffallen würden. Harry hatte keinen, da seine noch bei den Dursleys lag.

Genau pünktlich standen sie dann an der Bushaltestelle und stiegen in den Bus der sie nach London bringen würde. Dort würden sie noch einen weiteren Bus nehmen müssen, aber das störte die beiden kein bisschen. In der Zeit würden sie miteinander reden können und da gab es ja jede Menge zu bequatschen.

Als sie dann aus dem zweiten Bus stiegen mussten sie noch ungefähr zehn Minuten zu Fuß gehen, ehe sie den tropfenden Kessel erreichten. Darauf achtend, dass die Muggel sie nicht sahen bzw. nicht bemerkten, dass sie durch eine Wand verschwanden, traten sie durch die Tür in den Durchgang zur Winkelgasse.

Mit einem leichten Kopfnicken begrüßten sie den Wirt Tom und gingen dann direkt in den Hinterhof hinauf und tippten die nötigen Steine mit Harrys Zauberstab an, woraufhin sich ihnen dann direkt die Winkelgasse öffnete.

„Wo wollen wir als erstes hin?" erkundigte sich die Braunhaarige bei Harry und sah diesen fragend an. Immerhin musste er alles neu kaufen, während sie nur ihre Vorräte aufstocken musste. Seine Sachen hatten sie bei den Dursleys gelassen, weil Harry überhaupt keine Lust hatte noch einmal seine Verwandten zu sehen. Von denen hatte er endgültig die Schnauze voll.

„Ich wär für Madam Malkins, dann kann ich mir neben der Schuluniform noch normale Umhänge besorgen." Schlug Harry vor, denn im Moment lief er ja gerade ohne einen Umhang durch die Gegend und damit viel er in der Winkelgasse schon verhältnismäßig stark auf. Dies wollte er so schnell wie möglich ändern, wenn es nach ihm ging. Aufmerksamkeit bekam er auch schon so genug.

„Klar, ich brauch auch so einige neue Sachen. Dieses Jahr soll es ja auch einen Weihnachtsball geben. Da brauchen wir dann auch noch etwas für." „WAS?" halbwegs entsetzt sah der Schwarzhaarige zu seiner besten Freundin. „Woher weißt du das denn?" „Es stand auf dem zweiten Zettel, Harry. Hast du dir den denn nicht durchgelesen?" „Den Anfang habe ich mir durchgelesen, aber das klang nicht wirklich wichtig also habe ich nicht zu Ende gelesen. War wohl keine so gute Idee." „Offensichtlich." Kommentierte Hermine knapp, da sie ihrer Meinung nach nichts weiter mehr sagen brauchte. Hatte Harry doch selbst eingesehen, dass er besser bis zum Ende hätte lesen sollen.

Gesagt, getan. Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zu dem Kleiderladen und sahen hier und da noch in einige der Schaufenster. Später würden sie auch in ein paar von diesen Läden reingehen und sich die angebotene Ware genauer anschauen.

Mit seinen Gedanken war Harry die meiste Zeit jedoch ganz woanders. Er war mit sich selbst am ringen, ob er Hermine nicht fragen sollte, ob sie mit ihm zum Ball gehen wollte. Angst vor einer Absage oder sich Lächerlich zu machen ließen ihn zögern. Im Endeffekt rang er sich aber dazu durch. Er war ein Potter und dazu noch ein Griffindor! Die hatten keine Angst!

„Ähm, Hermine?" sprach Harry die klügste Hexe seines Jahrganges an um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen. „Was gibt´s?" „Ähm, wü…würdest du mit m…mir zum Ball gehen?" brachte Harry ein wenig stotternd vor Nervosität hervor. Einen kurzen Moment wirkte Hermine überrascht, doch dann sah sie ihn glücklich an. „Sehr gerne, Harry!" Dieser wiederrum konnte regelrecht fühlen, wie sich ein breites Grinsen auf seine Lippen schlich und war ebenfalls mehr als nur zufrieden mit ihrer Antwort. Wovor hatte er gerade noch Angst gehabt?

Die gute Laune von beiden hielt auch noch an, als sie bei Madam Malkins ankamen und den Laden betraten. Erst einmal ließen beide für die Schuluniformen Maß nehmen, da sie davon mehrere benötigten und dies daher am längsten brauchen würde. Allerdings war sich Harry ziemlich sicher, das Hermine bei der Auswahl ihres Abendkleides wohl länger brauchen würde und da lag er gar nicht mal so falsch. Gut das er sich dazu entschlossen hatte, das Hemd an die Farbe ihres Kleides anzupassen. Da hatte er es dann ziemlich einfach.

In der Zeit in der Hermine sich ihr Kleid raussuchte, besorgte Harry sich zudem noch die restlichen Sachen die er an Kleidung für die Zaubererwelt benötigte.

Im Gegensatz zu dem pinken Kleid im vierten Schuljahr beim trimagischen Turnier wählte Hermine diesmal ein rotes Kleid aus, das mit den Griffindorfarben harmonierte. Passend dazu fischte Harry sich ein Hemd heraus, bei dem Hermine fast schon penibel genau darauf achtete, das die Farbe auch ja exakt gleich war. Lumpen lassen wollte sie sich ja auch nicht, wenn sie die Kleidung schon mal anpassen konnten.

Es war kein Wunder das Harry mehr als nur froh war, als er dann schlussendlich aus dem Laden heraus und wieder an der frischen Luft war. Die gekauften Klamotten waren geschrumpft und in seinen Beutel gesteckt worden, der wie immer an seinem Gürtel befestigt war. Ohne ihn ging er inzwischen eigentlich ziemlich selten aus dem Haus.

„Als nächsten können wir ja erst einmal unsere Bücher holen. Flourish & Blotts ist ganz in der Nähe." Merkte Hermine an und hatte dabei ein nur allzu bekanntes Leuchten in den Augen. Ohne Bücher wäre sie wohl ziemlich unglücklich, vermutete Harry und stimmte ihr zu. In dem Laden angekommen trennten sich die Wege der beiden erst einmal, weil Hermine sich auch die restlichen Bücher noch anschauen wollte. Da war es einfacher, wenn sie sich nach einer vereinbarten Zeit an der Kasse trafen.

Langsam ließ Harry seinen Blick über die Bücher wandern. Eher durch Zufall war seine Aufmerksamkeit bei diesem Regal hängen geblieben und die Titel klangen zum Teil ziemlich interessant. ´Schützen Sie Ihren Geist durch Okklumentik´ oder ´Immer wissen was ihr Gegenüber denkt, dankt Legilimentik´.

Der Schwarzhaarige fragte sich, ob ihn die Bücher über Okklumentik wohl eher vor den Träumen und Visionen von Voldemort schützen würden. Bei Snape hatte das ja nicht wirklich gut funktioniert. Einen Versuch würde es ja wohl wert sein, fand er und nahm sich zwei Bücher über Okklumentik mit. Die mit Legilimentik würde er noch stehen lassen. Für ihn war es jetzt erst einmal interessanter zu wissen wie er seinen Geist schützen konnte.

„Was hast du da für Bücher?" deutlich war Neugierde aus der Stimme von Hermine zu hören, als sie bemerkte, dass er mehr als nur die normalen Schulbücher in der Hand hielt. „Okklumentik? Das sollte Professor Snape dir doch beibringen?" jetzt klang die Griffindor ein wenig irritiert. Konnte Harry das immer noch nicht vernünftig? „Schon, aber das hat nicht wirklich gut geklappt. Es fällt mir unglaublich schwer eine Okklumentikwand aufzubauen, weil ich nicht weiß wie das geht. Das hat Snape nämlich nicht erklärt. Das meiste was er die Stunden über getan hat, war in meinen Geist einzudringen und sich darüber auszulassen, was ich doch für ein schwächlicher und arroganter Idiot sei." Antwortete Harry und wirkte wenig angetan, als er sich an die Stunden mit dem Tränkeprofessor erinnerte. Auf die hätte er wirklich gut verzichten können.

„Wir können das ja zusammen lernen. Das schadet bestimmt nicht." „Klar, die Zeit dazu haben wir ja eh." Fand ´der-Junge-der-lebt´ und schob seine Hände in die Taschen seiner Hose, nachdem er die Bücher auf den Verkaufstresen gelegt hatte. Es konnte nur zu seinem Vorteil sein, wenn Hermine mit dabei war. Er mochte in den praktischen Dingen sehr gut sein, in der Theorie mangelte es jedoch an Wissen und Verständnis, weil er länger brauchte um es zu verstehen. Mit Hermine würde es ihm einfacher fallen diese Dinge zu lernen.

Als sie dann bezahlt hatten verließen sie den Laden sich noch immer über Okklumentik unterhaltend. Zwar mit ihrem begrenzten Wissen, aber sie wusste immerhin bereits ein bisschen was darüber.

Sie waren gerade dabei ihre Tränkezutaten zu kaufen, als plötzlich jemand seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter legte. „Was zum…" fing der Schwarzhaarige an, wurde jedoch von einer leisen Stimme unterbrochen. „Shh, Harry oder du hast gleich ein paar ungemütliche Zeitgenossen am Hals." Kam es leise von der Person hinter Harry, die er nun als Nymphedora Tonks identifizierte. „Kommt einfach mit in den hinteren Teil des Ladens, da erkläre ich euch beiden alles." Fügte sie dann noch hinzu und wartete darauf, dass die beiden Teenager sich in Bewegung setzten.

Die jedoch sahen sich erst einmal an und nickten sich dann anschließend zu. Ein Gefühl verriet beiden, das sie der Metamorphmagin vertrauen konnten. „Okay." Erwiderte Hermine ebenso leise und tat was Tonks gesagt hatte, mit Harry dich auf ihren Fersen.

Hinten angekommen, dieser Teil des Ladens lag versteckt hinter einigen Regalen, drehten sich die Teenager zu der jungen Aurorin um. „Was hat das alles zu bedeuten, Tonks?" wollte Hermine misstrauisch wissen, bei der sämtliche Alarmglocken klingelten. Irgendetwas lag in der Luft, es war nur die Frage was.

„Dumbledore lässt nach unseren aller Retter suchen." Der letzte Teil kam leicht sarkastisch von Tonks, um die Situation ein wenig aufzulockern. Was allerdings nicht wirklich half, denn die Reaktion darauf war lediglich ein schwachen Lächeln. „Harry ist von seinem Radar verschwunden, warum auch immer und das gefällt ihm gar nicht. Der sämtlich Orden sucht nach dir, Harry. Offenbar sind die nicht einmal ansatzweise auf die Idee gekommen bei den Muggeln zu suchen, wenn ich dich hier mit Hermine finde. Das zeigt mal wieder wie leicht diese Leute in unserer Gesellschaft vergessen werden." „Was meinst du…" fing die Braunhaarige an, wurde jedoch, wie zuvor Harry, einfach von Tonks unterbrochen. „Erklär ich später, die Hauptsache ist, dass ich euch beiden hier sicher herausbringe. Ich bezweifle nämlich, dass es für euch beide von Vorteil ist, wenn die Ordensmitglieder euch jetzt zu Dumbledore bringen. Irgendetwas ist mit dem im Augenblick nicht in Ordnung." Mit diesen Worten zog Tonks zwei kleine Phiolen aus der Tasche und drückte sie den Jüngeren in die Hand. „Trinkt das und seht zu, dass ihr aus der Winkelgasse verschwindet. Fahrt am besten zu Hermine nach Hause. Falls ihr noch etwas braucht, dann bestellt es per Eulenpost. Das ist jetzt erst einmal sicherer."

„Was ist da drin?" wollte Hermine wissen und beäugte die Phiole mit dem bunt schimmernden Inhalt skeptisch. „Das ist ein Trank der eure Gestalt für die nächsten zwei Stunden anders aussehen lässt. Der wird gerne von Auroren genutzt."

Erneut warfen die zwei sich wieder kurze Blicke zu, ehe sie gleichzeitig die Flüssigkeit hinunterstürzten. „Bäh." Wenig begeistert verzog ´der-Junge-der-lebt´ das Gesicht. Auch dieser Trank schmeckte überhaupt nicht. „Hör auf zu meckern. Ich dachte du wolltest Auror werden, dann musst du dich wohl oder übel an die Geschmäcke dieser Tränke gewöhnen." Teilte Tonks dem Jungen trocken mit. „Das wäre ein weiterer Grund, warum ich nicht mehr Auror werden will." Stellte Harry daraufhin fest, der so langsam an seiner Idee Auror zu werden zweifelte. Eigentlich hätte er später lieber einen ruhigeren Job. Wo ihm nicht so viele Flüche um den Kopf schossen.

Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen scheuchte Tonks die beiden Griffindor zu Kasse und aus dem Laden und sah aus dem Augenwinkel dabei zu, wie sie unauffällig in Richtung tropfenden Kessel verschwanden.


End file.
